BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 417 Spoiler zu Kapitel 417 sind da, also eröffne ich die Diskussion. Ichigos neue Form scheint wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein, aber hoffentlich dauert das bei Aizen diesmal länger als ein Chapter. Und ein Zitat von Tatsuki und Keigo ist mir besonders aufgefallen: "Ist es wegen seines Haares, dass er über sich hinauswächst?" Das ist den Fans ja schon länger als Prinzip von Bleach aufgefallen und zwar, dass längere Haare eine größere Stärke andeuten. XD LG, 10:36, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 416 Erste Spoiler sind da, also eröffne ich hiermit die Diskussion. LG, 09:23, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Juhu, die Deicide Saga ist endlich zu ende. Ichigos und Gins Beliebheit ist gestiegen, Aizens wieder gesunken. Die Toten sind immer beliebt^^. Also jetzt muss Ichigo doch was gegen ihn können. Wenn Aizen am Ende doch überlebt... Also, wenn nach diesem kurzen Arc jetzt ein Langer kommt, was wird zur Story wohl kommen? Und was ist mit Yammy? Der ist jetzt Aizens letzter Verbündeter, auf den jener (hoffentlich richtiges Pronomen) zählen kann. Ich will wissen, was die Nullnummer kann. Wer kommt noch, um Aizen den Arsch zu versohlen? Ich hoffe, die neue Saga bekommt jetzt nicht auch noch einen "Einnamigen-Titel". Ich persönlich sehne mich, dass die Espada durch Orihime zurückkehren (was aber bestimmt nicht passiert). Jin Jusuke 19:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ende der Deicide Saga, war aber sehr aufschlussreiß. Einiges ist passiert, auch unerwartetes. Aizen ist jetzt laut eigener Aussage, in seinem Zustand zwischen Shinigami und Hollow, also den Zustand den er gerne wollte. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch jetzt seine stärkste Form. Ichigo ist auch endlich fertig. Jetzt kann endlich der Clash Ichigo vs. Aizen kommen, beide sind (bis jetzt) am Ende ihrer Möglichkeiten (bisher). Hoffentlich kommt Isshin auch nochmal, und steht seinem Sohn noch etwas bei, vielleicht mit seinem Bankai. In Hueco Mundo ist auch noch einiges offen, was auch mal wieder angeführt werden könnte, was da los ist. Lange hat man auch nix von Unohana gehört, die könnte vielleicht noch dem ein oder anderen auf die Beine helfen zusammen mit Orihime und Hacchi vielleicht. Selbst wenn man die Espada wiederbelebt, man hat ja an Halibel gesehn wieschnell Aizen Sie fertig gemacht hatte und das ohne Mühen. Aizens Gehilfen sind nunmehr alle verschwunden, also ist jetzt alles gegen Aizen. Vielleicht hat ja die Königliche-Garde schon von dem Ganzen was mitbekommen und schickt den ein oder anderen Gehilfen nach Karakura Town. Einfach mal abwarten was nach dem Ende von Decide kommt. Kyōka Suigetsu 21:27, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tja ich glaube im nächsten Kaptiel werden wir wohl eher eine Rückblende sehen was mit Ichigo passierte wie der Kampf mit seinen beiden anderen Ichs ausging und so weiter. Deshalb nehme ich an dass es wenn überhaupt dann erst in 2 Wochen weiter gehen wird. Tja oder es gibt dann den wechsel zu Hueco Mundo um und erst dann den finalen Kampf gegen Aizen um die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten.--Icis Leibgarde 06:50, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich muss zustimmen, Gin ist weider etwas beliebter geworden. Ich mochte ihn zwar nie so wirklich und konnte mir auch nie seine Popularität erklären aber durch sein Motiv ist er doch um einiges interessanter geworden. Besonders seine Beziehung zu Rangiku, gibt ihm nun etwas tiefe und ich als RanGin Fangirl bin nun noch mehr zufreiden :D Das er jetzt tot ist, ist zwar schade, aber noch ist nicht alle Tage abend. Zumindest solange Orihime existiert. Naja ich frag mich warum alle so wild auf Yammy sind. Mir ist sein Kampf sowas von egal >_> Eine Rückblende von Rangiku und Gins vergangenheit wäre noch nett, kann aber ja auch noch später kommen, auch etwas von traning erhoffe ich mir noch. Kapitel war gut, Ichigo ist back und sexy denn je xD Man er hat sich echt gemacht^^ Und der Kampf der auf uns wartet wird hoffentlich so awesome wie ich denke. Er sollte Ichigos Kampf gegen Ulquiorra noch übertreffen. Lg, Nana92 12:59, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, Gin ist bei mir auch noch mal beliebter geworden und ich frage mich, was er meint, was Rangiku genommen wurde. Yammys Kampf ist mir auch egal, da ich ihn ohnehin nicht als 0 Espada akzeptieren werde, außer wenn er vielleicht ne besondere Fähigkeit hat, die Aizen beim Ouken braucht oder so, daher kann Yammy für mich nur verlieren, obwohl ich es lieber gehabt hätte, wenn Ichigos Freunde das machen würden, als Kenpachi und Byakuya. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich hab überhaupt nix gegen die beiden, ich fände es nur besser, wenn Ichigos Freunde mal wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit kriegen würden (außer Orihime). Dass Ichigo jetzt zurück ist, mit einer neuen Form, bei der hoffentlich bei rumgekommen ist. Was mir auf dem Cover aufgefallen ist, wo ich aber nicht weiß, ob das nur ist, um die Form nicht zu zeigen oder ob es anderweitige Gründe hatte, ist, dass Ichigos neue Form den anderen "weit voraus" ist. Ich hoffe, dem ist jetzt auch so, aber was für eine Logik erwarte ich bei Kubo, nach dem, was in Masked stand. Naja, my 2 cents, LG, 14:26, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :also ich finds sch... dass ichigos fight nicht gezeigt wurde. man sah in einem chap er blutet also musste ordentlich schlucken aber er sieht gut aus. die schwarze Bandage macht echt was her. aber wen hat er gerettet. Gin oder Matsumoto? Ichigo dürfte nun eine realistische Chance haben. er hat sich einen Monat von Gott inspe verprügeln lassen. Ich meine Gigahollow kombiniert mit Tensa Zangetsu in einem und damit hatte Ichi trainert. Ergo Ichigo müsste echt stark geworden sein :Kisuke93 16:29, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich interessiere mich momentan für Yammy, weil er der "Stärkste" der Espada ist. Und als ein Espada-Fan hoffe ich nicht, dass er die Espada mit mickrigen Fähigkeiten in den Schmutz zieht. Viele Fans der Top 4-Espada und anderer Espada (bei mir persönlich die Top-6 und Aaroniero^^) wollen bestimmt nicht, dass so ein Riese stärker ist als die anderen, obwohl er nur lahme Fähigkeiten drauf habe. Weswegen ich sogar hoffe, dass er die drei Kommandanten irgendwie verprügelt (nur verprügelt); wie er besiegt wird, ist mir eigentlich egal, hauptsache die Null ist keine echte Billignummer. Jin Jusuke 05:26, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 415 Erste Spoiler sind da, also eröffne ich mal die Diskussion. Interessant, Gins Vergangenheit und mögliche Motive zu sehen, auch wenn uns das mit noch mehr Rätseln konfrontiert. Natürlich lebt Aizen immer noch und wir haben einen schönen Cliffhanger für zwei Wochen. LG, 09:11, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ist ja eine Double Issue >_> Naja Aizen als Schwetterling klag erst verdammt, wie soll ich das sagen, schwul. Es kam dann doch nicht so wie ich befürchtete dennoch sah er nicht soo~ toll aus. Das Gin nun das alles so lange geplant hat finde ich sehr gerissen und das es was mit Rangiku zutun hat nice. Obwohl ich aus dem Flashback noch nicht ganz schlau werde. Aber das GinXRangiku Fangirl in mir ist erfreut. Ich glaube nicht das Gin und Rangiku beide tot sind. Besiegt ja, am Rand des Todes vil. auch aber wir haben schon schlimmeres gesehen. Ich mein Hiyori ist in 2 Teile geteilt und ringt wohl immernoch mit dem Tod xD In dem Fall aht Kubo da eine Regel, egal wie schwer die Wunde ist, dies sagt noch gar nichts über den endgültigen Verbleib aus. Langsam wirds aber dennoch Zeit für Imba Aizen Form gegen Imba Ichigo Form. Man darf gespannt sein. Nana92 19:19, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Endlich wird wieder richtig diskutiert,ich denke Gin wird überleben und ist Aizen jetzt schwächer oder genauso stark wie vorher,weil er ja sagte das es egal ist ob das Hogyoku in sich trägt oder nicht da er mit ihm fusionierte .Hoffentlich kommt nächste Woche noch einmal Gin und Aizen und dann Las Noches ,dass interessiert mich am meisten. MfG Bka204 20:51, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : : :Das Kapitel ist echt nicht übel, es war klar das Aizen überlebt, er verdient (wenn überhaupt) einen spektakuläreren Tod. Aber der kleine Rückblick war echt gut verpackt, und ich freue mich auf mehr Rückblicke bzw darauf, was Aizen jetzt noch drauf hat als "Schmetterling" oder "Motte" xD. Auf jeden Fall hat sich Gin zufrüh gefreut, Aizen wird sich bestimmt noch eine Zeit lang erholen und dann wird Ichigo genau dann eintreffen wann die beiden sich die Köppe einschlagen, dann wird bestimmt nur geredet :P Senbonzakura- 21:25, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Es war sowieso von Anfang an offensichtlich, dass Azen nicht stirbt. Er ist der "Endgegner" und MUSS von Ichigo besiegt werden. Diese neue Schmeterlingsform von Aizen ist meiner Meinung nach bescheuert. Ich warte immer noch auf den Kampf Yammy vs. Byakuya und ZARAKI KENPACHI (^^). Aber das kann noch ne Weile dauern. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 12:40, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ein vorschlag Ich hab einen kleinen vorschlag: mir ist auf gefallen das wenn ein spoiler rauskommt die ersten tage nur eine undetailiere zusaammenfassung geschrieben wird, das mag ja warscheinlich daran liegen das die spoiler quelle das erstmal so ungenau postet aber wenn man die informationen aus dem übersetzten comic nimmt ist es einfacher solche übersetzungen bekommt man am besten bei bleach-exile, man könnte auch die seiten auf deutsch übersetzten und rein poste mfg MasterSansai 15:49, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bleach-Exile, Onemanga, Mangastream, Mangahelpers, Mangafox etc. etc. Soll ich noch mehr Quellen aufzählen woher man die Scanlations bekommen kann? Bei dieser Seite geht es darum, die Vorabinformationen für das nächste Kapitel zu posten, damit andere sie lesen können, bevor das Chapter als Scanlation raus ist. Nachdem es bereits raus ist, muss man keine weiteren Informationen mehr hier posten, die spätestens in der nächsten Woche, beim erscheinen von neuen Spoilern nämlich, wieder gelöscht würden. Wenn die Scanlation draußen ist, kann man die Informationen auch einfach in die Artikel stecken, entweder in die Artikel der in diesem Chapter handelnden Charaktere kann man schreiben, was sie getan haben bzw. was passiert ist oder man kann auch einfach den Artikel zu dem Chapter machen und dort die gesamte Handlung des Chapters zusammenfassen. Gibt ja genügend Beispiele, hier eins von mir: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars Da werden die Informationen aber nicht sofort wieder gelöscht. Wenn jemand Spaß daran, die nötigen Mittel und vor allem Zeit dazu hat, deutsche Scanlations zu machen, soll er sie ruhig machen. Ich jedenfalls habe schon manchmal Probleme, aufgrund meines Zeitplans, die Spoiler up-to-date zu halten und jede Woche zu posten. Außerdem machen das normalerweise professionelle Scanlation-Gruppen. Die haben die nötigen Mittel und die Erfahrung. Soweit ich weiß, gehört ganz schön viel Arbeit dazu. Daher wird es in Gruppen gemacht. Man braucht Cleaner, Typesetter, Translator und noch viel mehr, was weiß ich nicht noch. Desweiteren sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche im Gegensatz zu einer Übersetzung des japanischen Originals immer sehr fehleranfällig, da es durch drei Sprachen geht und überall Übersetzungs Fehler auftauchen können. Es könnte zum Beispiel einen japanischen Ausdruck geben, der bei einer Übersetzung ins Englische zwei verschiedene, jedoch ähnliche Sachen, bezeichnet. Bei einer Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche nimmt der Übersetzer dann meistens eine der beiden Bedeutungen, die dann aber im Deutschen falsch sein kann, bzw. etwas anderes bedeuten kann und so den Sinn verfälscht. Bei einer direkten Übersetzung würde man wahrscheinlich nur das richtige Wort im Deutschen wählen. : Was das posten hier im Wiki angeht, so sind Scanlations eigentlich illegal (weshalb selbst die (direkte) Verlinkung zu Scanlation-Seiten (wie Onemanga oder Mangastream) hier ungern gesehen wird), da für die meisten Manga eine Lizenz besteht (mal ganz abgesehen von der japanischen Shonen Jump und den japanischen Sammelbänden, ja auch in Amerika und hier in Deutschland). Daher ist das Posten von Scanlations (mit übersetztem Text (ob in Deutsch, Englisch oder sonst einer Sprache) auf diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt (Urheberrechtskonflikte). Nochmal zu deutschen Scanlations: Auf der Scanlationseite Mangahelpers gibt es (einige Zeit nach dem Erscheinen, manchmal kürzer, manchmal länger) Scanlations in allen möglichen Sprachen, teilweise auch in Deutsch. : Meine Antwort ist jetzt nichts persönlich gegen dich, auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen genervt rüberkomme, aber das liegt daran, dass es diese Debatte hier schon einige Male gab und es mich langsam nervt, immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen (da könnte ein (momentan nicht existentes) BleachWiki-FAQ helfen). Also nichts gegen dich. MfG, 17:24, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : PS: Außerdem steht Einiges, das ich in dieser Antwort geschrieben habe, bereits auf dieser Seite unter dem Abschnitt Bearbeitung, also bitte lesen! Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)